


Our Love's The Most Important Thing I Know

by ghettoassenglishman



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Even if Ian and Mickey break up Mickey is still gonna be there, I'm Sorry, I'm scared for next episode, M/M, Read, Sad, Short One Shot, THEY FUCKING LOVE EACH OTHER TOO MUCH, Why Did I Write This?, it fucking hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" He spoke softly, “I need to get my shit together, I need to accept this, and then- then we can be us" "</p><p> </p><p>Ian loves Mickey so much that he needs to sort himself out to be with him, he needed to be everything Mickey needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love's The Most Important Thing I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I am very very hurt. But from what spoilers I have seen, Ian and Mickey are most likely going to break up - as much as it hurts, and how much we don't want it to fucking happen, and the fact the writers built their relationship up just to tear it down, I understand. Ian needs to accept his disorder, he needs to accept himself and love himself before bringing anyone else into it. He loves Mickey - that's really fucking clear, and he loves him so much that he needs to sort himself out before going back to him, I you think about it, If we get a break up this season (which wouldn't be the first with these two, remember season 2 ending? Mickey basically dumped Ian with the "your nothing but a warm mouth to me" and season 3, Ian basically ended it by leaving)) it isn't the worse ending we have, BUT it means an amazing getting back together scene in season 6. try to stay positive!!! THESE BOYS NEED TO BREATHE FOR FUCKING ONCE
> 
> Cry with me? rant with me? prompt me if you like? : im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com

Ian has his bags packed, he tells Mickey that he can't stay and be a burden no more,  not now he realised that Mickey could do so much better. He needed to sort things out before he brings Mickey down with him.  He fucking hated pulling him down, this _disorder_ pulling him down. He didn't want it to end like this, he never wanted it to _end,_ but Mickey deserved to be happy, not some caretaker. Ian loved Mickey so much that he needed to sort himself out to be with him, he needed to be  _everything_ Mickey needed. And that meant getting his shit together. That's want love does, it makes you take sacrifices for the ones you love, even if it meant not being with them for a while. 

 

As he reaches the front door, still not a word to Mickey, he goes for the handle, but he hears feet pad towards him, a gasping of air behind him. It's Mickey, he's on the verge of tears and his hands look like they want to punch something. Angrily he speaks. “You are not leaving me.”

 

Ian feels a hitch in his throat, the croak in his mouth. Mickey was right, he was _not_ leaving him – not mentally, he would never get over Mickey. But this had to be done, this had to happen in order for Mickey to be happy. “I can't stay.”

 

The brunette steps closer, his hand reaching out for Ian's face. He cradles his cheek and whispers, dearly. “But I – I love you.” Ian's heart broke into a million pieces. Mickey had said it before, but not like this.

All he can do is shed the tears he knew would continue to come, he knows his next words are true. He knows Mickey knows that too. “I _love_ you.” He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to hide away the pain from Mickey, but the brunettes hand is still firm against his skin.

 

Mickey tilts his head, shaking it slightly. Biting his lip, he tries to form words. “Don't say it like you're saying goodbye.” Ian takes Mickey's hand into his own, pressing his lips against the rough skin against his palm.

 

“I love you in every-way that I can and I'll miss you the most.” Ian cries, knowing that this place was no good no more, all he did was bring people down, all he did was distract people from the real problems, all he did was create a pit for everyone to fall into and never get out. Ian was a burden. He spoke softly, his lips barely brushing against Mickey's, he had thought about what could have been, he had cried himself to sleep knowing that with him being around Mickey would never have that if he never accepted and sorted himself out. “I need to get my shit together, I need to accept _this,_ and then- then we can be us.” 

 

“Yeah, we can _together.”_ Mickey tries to plead. 

 

“This is something I've got to do myself.” Ian nearly cracks. 

 

Mickey shakes his head with disagreement. “I don't give a shit if you're trying to stop me taking care of you, or if you think this is _for me,_  I don't give a shit,I'm still gonna take care of you.” Even if he and Ian needed a break, even if Ian wanted to sort himself out, he still wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
